Memories
by Reneejanine
Summary: Levi thinks back on all the memories he shared with Petra, from their first, to their last. Modern AU. Levi/Petra. Rated for language and character death. In Progress.
1. The First of Many Memories

**Author's Note – Hi guys! This is my first chaptered fic. I'm excited to work on it. I don't have a set schedule yet for updates, but expect one or two a week.**

**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin. If I did, Petra Ral would probably still be alive.**

**(In this first part, they are both 5 years old.)**

Prologue -

The wind blew softly through a lone tall tree. Beneath it, a man sat quietly near a grave. _Petra Ral_, it read. The man, Levi, sighed softly to himself, trying to remain solemn. On the exterior, he looked emotionless and intimidating. Deep down though, he was broken. The loss of his wife had affected him more than anyone knew. Not even his closest friends knew just how broken he was.

He thought back on the many memories they'd shared, from the time they met, to this very moment he lived in now.

Part One – The First of Many Memories

Levi had always been a peculiar child. He'd often preferred solitude to having friends, not wanting to be annoyed by their constant whining or touching his stuff. His mother thought it'd be good to get a fresh start, so they had moved far away to a small town. He'd found it so different from his big stuffy city, too different for his liking. He would rather be back at his old apartment.

The day he'd moved in, Levi had gone to check out his yard. It was bare, with a lone tree towards the back. Surely his mother would get around to planting something to make it less bare. He walked over to the tree and sat beneath it, enjoying its shade. He looked around at his new neighborhood. It was quiet, with few houses and many trees.

A sudden gust of wind kicked up, knocking leaves onto Levi's head. Levi groaned and wiped the leaves off of himself. He decided by this point, he did not like his new house. Levi must've drifted off at that point, because he remembered nothing until he was poked awake by a complete stranger.

_Poke. _Levi grumbled but didn't wake up. _Poke. Poke. Poke._ Levi shifted and drearily opened an eye. Above him stood a girl with long, amber coloured hair, and warm, friendly brown eyes. The light blue dress she wore swayed behind her in the wind. Levi suddenly realized, this was his yard. Why was she in his yard?

The girl looked at him cheerily. "I'm Petra! I live next door. I figured you'd want me to wake you up, it is getting pretty late! You've been here all afternoon! I could see you from my own backyard." She spoke warmly. He looked at Petra solemnly, his face portraying no emotion. He honestly wasn't sure what to make of her yet.

"Hn. Thanks I guess." He spoke unenthusiastically. "I'm Levi."

"Nice to meet you! I should go home though before my parents worry about me." She chatted happily "I hope we can be friends though!" With that said, she ran off towards her own house, leaving Levi alone under the tree. He could tell it was late, as the sun was setting, the sky a variety of pinks and oranges. He slowly got up, and walked towards his house.

He still didn't know what to make of Petra, but he guessed he could call her a friend.

**Author's Note – Darn, that took a while to think up. Please read and review, so I can get more chapters out.**


	2. Pretty

**Author's Note: Woo, another chapter! I'm on a roll with these!**

**(This chapter takes place not long after the first one, so they're still 5.)**

**Enjoy! Also thank you to my followers. You guys gave me the confidence to write this chapter! **

Part 2 - Pretty

Levi opened the door to his mother's room quietly and stepped in. Petra followed closely behind him. She'd insisted on playing dress up with him. Levi at first argued against it, not wanting to go through the trouble and humiliation of being dressed up. Of course, he was forced to agree, not wanting to upset his friend.

Petra ran over to the closet, throwing open the doors noisily. Levi hoped the brat wouldn't get them caught. He didn't feel like getting in trouble. Petra dug through the closet, stopping to pull out a rather horrible looking purple floral shirt.

"Put this on!" She held up the shirt "It's so pretty!" Levi, in truth, thought it looked awful. Why his mother, or anyone, would wear it, he didn't know. He still didn't want to upset her though, so he grudgingly agreed.

Seemingly happy with what she'd done to him, Petra turned back to the closet. Levi pulled the shirt on over his head, finding it large enough to do so. He looked over to Petra and cringed when he noticed she'd made a huge mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, having been thrown aside when she decided she did not like them.

I have the finished version.

Yeah?

Levi opened the door to his mother's room quietly and stepped in. Petra followed closely behind him. She'd insisted on playing dress up with him. Levi at first argued against it, not wanting to go through the trouble and humiliation of being dressed up. Of course, he was forced to agree, not wanting to upset his friend.

Petra ran over to the closet, throwing open the doors noisily. Levi hoped the brat wouldn't get them caught. He didn't feel like getting in trouble. Petra dug through the closet, stopping to pull out a rather horrible looking purple floral shirt.

"Put this on!" She held up the shirt "It's so pretty!" Levi, in truth, thought it looked awful. Why his mother, or anyone, would wear it, he didn't know. He still didn't want to upset her though, so he grudgingly agreed.

Seemingly happy with what she'd done to him, Petra turned back to the closet. Levi pulled the shirt on over his head, finding it large enough to do so. He looked over to Petra and cringed when he noticed she'd made a huge mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, having been thrown aside when she decided she did not like them.

"Brat do you have to make such a mess!?" He questioned.

"Oops sorry!" Petra said, too involved in her task.

Petra pulled out a long, sparkly red dress and tugged it on. Satisfied, she walked out of the closet and over to the dresser. She looked in the jewelry box, pulling out an old ring and pearl necklace. She put them on before continuing to look.

Levi wouldn't admit it, but he'd thought Petra looked pretty.

Petra grabbed a tray of makeup and walked over to him. All of a sudden, Levi felt something smack his face. He coughed, as Petra giggled and held up the powder covered puff. He groaned. He was going to get her back for that, someday.

They didn't seem to notice his mother opening the door. She looked in shock at the mess they'd made, but found the scene too cute to be mad about it. She had insisted on taking a picture of them, to which Petra happily agreed. After though, she did make them clean up and promise not to go back in her room.

**Author's Note: More coming soon!**


	3. First Day of School

**Author's Note: 3 chapters in one week, yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Part 3 – First Day of School

The first day of school had been chaotic to put it simply.

Levi lived just up the block from his new school, so he had decided walking would be the easiest thing to do. He'd offered to walk Petra to school, which she happily accepted. She walked at a steady pace behind him, chatting happily about little things.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up, throwing leaves and trash across the sidewalk. A loud crash echoed through the skies, and rain began to fall. It pelted Levi and Petra as they walked. Today was not his day, he decided. The two of them ran the rest of the way, not wanting to get soaked.

They arrived at the school, thankfully not too soaked. They walked into their classroom and took their seats. There weren't many people in the classroom. He counted only 5 including himself and Petra. The teacher walked in and began to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Miss Charle. I'll be your teacher for this year. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" She looked over to Petra.

"Hi! I'm Petra!" She said cheerily.

"Levi."

"I'm Hanji!" The brunette girl screeched. Levi looked at her oddly. She looked like well.. trouble.

Levi was right about the trouble part, because at that moment, a small lizard skittered out of her pocket.

"Oh no no Moblit~ come back here!" The lizard skittered by Miss Charle's feet, and the poor teacher looked ready to have a heart attack. Hanji however, paid no attention and continued chasing her pet.

"Um.. well.. back on topic.." the teacher spoke. By this point, everyone, minus Levi of course, looked somewhat in shock. The teacher looked over to a blonde boy. He didn't notice however, involved in eating something hidden under his desk. Looking closely, Levi could make it out as glue.

"Erwin?" The boy looked up, his face covered in glue. His classmates were idiots, he thought. Petra though, didn't seem to mind. Erwin introduced himself, and went back to his glue.

"I'm Mike." The boy sitting next to Levi said. He turned over to Levi and sniffed his hair. Levi looked in horror and shock at him.

"Hey brat what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Levi screamed at him.

"Levi! Watch your language." Miss Charle warned him. "Don't make me send you to the principal."

Levi shut his mouth and glared at Mike. He didn't think he'd survive the day with these people.

The lunch bell rang, and the class got up to leave. They all left and headed towards the playground to eat their lunches.

Levi and Petra sat beneath a tall tree, enjoying being outside now that the rain had stopped. The ground was still wet in some spots, but nothing they couldn't avoid. Petra and Levi both ate their sandwiches they brought, enjoying each other's company.

Their moment was ruined by Hanji.

"Levi! Petra! Want to play with me!" She screeched and held up her lizard, Moblit. The lizard promptly scurried out of her hands and over to Levi's pant leg. It crawled up, and Levi screamed, though he'd never admit he'd been afraid.

"What the hell?!" He shook his leg, trying to shake the lizard from his pants. "Are you crazy?"

Hanji giggled at him, seemingly amused at the situation. Petra couldn't help but laugh as well. He wasn't very amused though. He glared at Hanji, who took it as a signal to run.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" Levi screamed and chased Hanji around the playground. They ran past Erwin, Mike, and several other kids from other classes, leaving a small trail of destruction in their wake.

Levi had forgotten poor Moblit was still in his pant leg. The lizard was getting a wild ride.

Miss Charle had come out at that time to see what the ruckus was. She'd sent them both to the principal, who called home.

It was certainly a day to remember.

**Author's Note: Erwin stop eating glue, and Hanji put away that lizard. xD**


	4. A Day Out

**Author's Note: A big thank you to **_keepsakeformemory _**for the reviews, and also all my followers. You guys keep inspiring me to write 3**

**Enjoy! This is sort of a bonus chapter, as I wanted to give other characters some story time.**

Part 4- A Day Out

The kindergarten field trip had been a disaster.

The class had decided to go to the zoo for a day. It was a day off from class, so no one complained. The small class of six, including Miss Charle, boarded the small bus, and on their way they went. The bus ride was quiet until Hanji threw Moblit at Erwin. The poor lizard landed in his glue and nearly ended up lunch.

Someday poor Moblit was going to end up dead, especially since he had Hanji for an owner.

The bus arrived and the zoo, and everyone scrambled to get off. The class ran in different directions, Miss Charle behind them yelling to stay together.

Petra dragged him in the direction of the penguins, them being her favorite animal. They stood at the glass wall for a while and watched them waddle around. He hated to admit it, but penguins were cute. Petra then proceeded to drag him towards the petting zoo.

The sight they saw when they got there shocked them, to put it simply. Hanji and Mike were sitting atop fluffy sheep, riding around trying to ram one another.

"I'm going to get you~!" She said in a singsong voice. She charged the sheep forward, which Mike quickly dodged. Levi doubted this was allowed.

"Wait.. where's Erwin?" Petra asked.

**Meanwhile across the zoo -**

Erwin had no idea where he was. He had wandered through a large metal door looking for a bathroom. He didn't realize though he had walked into an animal enclosure.

Erwin gave up on trying to find his way around and took shelter under a large tree. He pulled the jar of glue he had in his pocket out, but a noise from above him startled him.

SWOOSH! A small monkey jumped out of the tree above him. Erwin got so scared he wet himself and began to cry.

"Mommy! Why is there a boy in there? And why are his pants wet?" A little girl asked her mother. Erwin continued crying until a zookeeper came to get him out.

**Meanwhile with Miss Charle -**

She'd lost the children. She was going to get in so much trouble.

She decided to start by going to the security office. She was not prepared for what awaited her inside. Inside sat Erwin, sobbing with a wet stain on the front of his shorts.

"Is he yours? We found him in the monkey enclosure sobbing and wet." Miss Charle nodded at the security guard, and promptly grabbed Erwin before leaving to find the others.

**Back with Levi -**

The sheep battle had ended badly for Hanji. Mike had caught her off guard and managed to knock her off her sheep. Even worse, she'd landed in a large pile of poo. Levi cringed and hoped she wouldn't come near him. Mike chuckled.

Miss Charle ran over holding Erwin. Levi couldn't help but notice he'd wet himself. Was everyone here an idiot? He shook his head. Miss Charle noticed Hanji and looked ready to have a heart attack.

She herded them all back to the bus as fast as she could. She didn' forward to having to explain what happened to her class. When they got back, the class found out they'd been banned from any further field trips.

Miss Charle also quit her job that day, citing mental health reasons.

**It might look like I'm veering slightly off course with the direction of this fanfic, but it's because I don't want to jump straight into drama. I'm slowly building up the relationship between Petra and Levi, as well as other characters.**


End file.
